Vehicles may use electronic actuation to initiate a transmission shift request. The transmission shift request can only be completed when the vehicle is not moving. When shifting from Park to a drive gear, the brake system may be instructed to hold driver applied brake pressure until the shift request can be completed. However, when the shift request is to shift from a drive gear to Park or another direction of motion, the driver applied brake pressure may not exist or may be released before it can be held, such as before the vehicle reaches zero velocity. Therefore, driver applied brake pressure cannot be held to complete the shift request. In such instances, the transmission may be shifted into a neutral gear rather than the gear requested. Additionally, it is desired to shift the transmission into the requested gear in a smooth manner that does not jerk the vehicle and operator.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.